


And Company Wants More

by Sister_Grimm



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Developing Relationship, M/M, Relationship Negotiation, This is truly only technically porn, Winner's Room (Hockey RPF), but make it soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: That Esa loves John is one of those facts about himself that he never doubts, it’s not even in question. That he loves Teuvo just as much is something he likes to pretend he doesn’t know.
Relationships: Esa Lindell/Teuvo Teravainen, John Klingberg/Esa Lindell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	And Company Wants More

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to make this ship happen if I have to do it myself.
> 
> I set out, you all should know, to write a PWP and to be honest this is mostly feelings
> 
> Standard RPF disclaimer applies: not real, just for fun, if you know these people walk away

Esa is the first star of the game with a couple of assists and a goal on his stick and Tyler’s grinning because this means it’s Esa’s turn to pick and Tyler is positively _gleeful_ when he says that.

And here’s the thing, you always have your go to guys on every team, even as a defenseman who is very rarely in this exact position. But the thing is... it’s Carolina. 

And well Carolina comes with options, Sebastian’s cute, Svechnikov... Haula’s fucking pretty. And then.

And then.

And he doesn’t _like_ being in this position, this is why he’s the defenseman, not the super star. He’s not even a superstar defenseman the way Miro is, his name rarely comes up in Norris talk. So he looks at John, for back up, for support. He’s not sure what.

John kind of looks at him, “Just do it, babe.” And he says it in some weird mix of English, Swedish and Finnish and Esa sighs. Sometimes he hates that John can read him like a book. He knows exactly who John’s talking about too and he thinks it would be better if John suggested anyone else. Even Sepe. Really.

(He was never going to chose someone else)

“You know, it’s been a while since any one chose me for this.”, Teuvo says laughing.

And of course, he’s being snarky about it, that’s _his_ Teukka, tiny but fierce and so goddamn fighty. He’s wearing a Canes shirt that’s just a little too loose. And Esa can’t help but laugh, “Sepe’s prettier than you.”

“You don’t think Sepe’s prettier than me.”, Teuvo challenges back, eyes flashing.

Esa wants to deny it just to see Teuvo get offended except that he’s emphatically correct, because if Esa thought Sebastian was prettier, well he would have chosen Sebastian and it’s not like he hasn’t heard untold tales about Sebastian’s talents from Roope and normal people alike but that’s not ...

That’s not what he wants here.

He wants his best friend.

Esa’s never been able to wrap his head around loving Teuvo and John in equal breathes and in equal measures. So he doesn’t. He loves John and when Teuvo falls into his lap like this, they can pretend it doesn’t matter.

He’s pretty sure they all know it does matter.

Teuvo’s laughing at him, “Deep in thought for a guy who’s supposed to have me naked and fucked up really damn soon.” And this is what he gets for being patient, Teuvo tugging off his own clothes, looking at him and waiting. It’s very him, very “take me as I am” from a guy who people used to say might not make it to the show.

Esa sighs stepping close and he lets his hand find Teuvo’s waist, “So did Timonen lose his mind when he saw just where you put on those fifteen pounds?”

Teuvo flips him off. Officially they’re still not talking about that. 

Somehow Teuvo’s always managed to look proud, even when they were sixteen and stupid and had no idea what the world still held for them and this is no different, laid bare at 25, in front of Esa like he’s daring him to criticize him, already half hard which at least reminds Esa that he’s not the only person that gets something out of this. “God you’re beautiful.”, Esa breathes.

Esa likes to pretend what happens in this room doesn’t impact their lives, that John doesn’t know that they use this as some weird alternate reality where Esa doesn’t fall for John and Teuvo doesn’t fall for emotional unavailable jackasses. 

And Esa thinks it’s funny that of the two of them Teuvo’s the one who’s naked and Esa hasn’t even decided if he’s going to fuck him yet. Instead he undoes his suit pants with one hand and gets the other in Teuvo’s hair, tugging him forward. “Condom.”, Teuvo reminds him. 

Esa sighs, he and John use condoms mostly contain the mess but it’s required in this room. And Teuvo smiles up at him, rolls the condom on him with his mouth and Esa has a brief moment about the absolutely filthy pairing of Teuvo’s little half smile with the down cast eyes and the feeling of his mouth around Esa’s dick. And Esa is struggling to unbutton his shirt as Teuvo bobs his head, agonizingly slowly like he’s trying to give Esa the mental space to get his shirt off and he’s very appreciative of it. Especially when he gets his hand in Teuvo’s fine blonde hair and pulls.

Teuvo hums in response and Esa remembers a long ago conversation about how it’s a kink a not a problem and even that whole ... whatever it was hadn’t worked out, the mental image stuck with him, his own frame in his mind where Timonen’s was in the story. So he pulls back, not because of lack of enjoyment, not at all but. “I’ve got an idea.”

And he’s looking around, a little helplessly because he’s never really been in these rooms much and Teuvo looks at him from his knees and says, “The handcuffs are in the top drawer.”

Esa is shirtless and he can feel the flush at the back of his neck as he grabs them, “Get on the bed.”

And those four little words shift the mood completely. He hears Teuvo groan, a little choked off and surprised and Esa watches him clamber obediently onto the sterile white sheets make him think of a hospital but Teuvo’s looking up at him from the bed, legs spread and hands above his head, like he knows exactly what he looks like. And Esa cuffs his hands together, eyes flickering down.

Teuvo’s fully hard now and it’s a _really_ nice dick, Esa reaching down and stroking him once and Teuvo inhales, back arching off the bed. And Esa just swears, watching Teuvo’s hips roll against the air, hands tugging at the cuffs and Esa climbs up so he’s straddling Teuvo’s chest, his dick right by his mouth and it’s a whole moment, Teuvo looking up at him, lips slightly parted and Esa’s leans forward enough to ease his cock into Teuvo’s waiting mouth. “Fuck.”, Esa mutters, wet heat and warm suction almost overwhelming. And Teuvo can’t do anything more than take it, Esa’s knees on either side of his rib cage stopping him from moving and with Esa’s dick in his mouth he can’t lift his head to control the angle.

It’s a lot, to have Teuvo totally at his mercy like this and Esa wants to enjoy every moment, to indulge in the fantasies he doesn’t let himself acknowledge most of the time. And he’s thinking about those fantasies.

All times he’s imagined Teuvo tied up, tied down, what he’d look like on his knees for John. The idea of John with his hand in Teuvo’s hair, fucking his mouth like this and Esa groans, his voice shaking. “Teukka.”, he grits out and there’s a moment where he sees tears at Teuvo’s eyes as he presses as deep as Teuvo can take him. And he takes a moment, pauses to grab the key and unlatch the cuffs.

He’s surprised first by Teuvo’s hands on him, urging him forward and then by hearing the slick sound of Teuvo jerking himself off behind him and the whole thing, the thought of John, the realization that Teuvo is touching himself to the feeling of Esa’s cock in his mouth. This is what undoes him. He comes, filling the condom, having to will himself to hold back just a bit. He slumps forward for a moment before he pulls away and he should dispose of the condom but instead he’s just ... watching.

Watching the way Teuvo’s dick looks in his big hands and Esa groans and he almost wants to get hard again. Reminds himself that he’s going home to _John_. That this moment with Teuvo is temporal and impermanent and that’s how it has to be.

He hears the groan of Teuvo coming and he feels the hot shiver of pleasure at the way Teuvo looks at him, come on his stomach, eyes half lidded and mouth fucked red.

Esa’s supposed to leave soon so he takes a moment, he disposes of the condom, grabs some wipes for Teuvo’s stomach and he’s not expecting when Teuvo catches his chin for a kiss. “Esa...”, and Teuvo sighs at him, “we need to talk about this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at ismcjesusok on twitter and isconnormcdavidok on tumblr


End file.
